J'irai jusqu'où tu m'aimes
by DelicatPapillon
Summary: AU où Ladybug se fait Akumatiser après avoir découvert malencontreusement la vraie identité de Chat Noir. WARNING: Fin tragique majeure. Coeur sensible s'abstenir. ANGST
1. Le début de la fin

_**Bonjour !** _  
Merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien de ma fanfiction.  
Je veux juste te dire que cette histoire n'est pas à l'eau de rose. Alors si tu veux lire une histoire remplit d'amour et de sourires, celle-ci n'est pas pour toi !  
 _Public avertis_ seulement. Avec beaucoup de larmes en extra.  
 **Ladynoir** et **Adrinette**.

* * *

" _J'irai jusqu'où tu m'aimes._ "  
 **CHAPITRE I** \- Le début de notre fin.

Je m'appelle Adrien. _Adrien Agreste_. Je suis un gars comme les autres, enfin presque ! Cette histoire est la mienne, une histoire pas comme les autres. Cette histoire est aussi celle de la personne qui m'était le plus cher, celle de la plus merveilleuse et plus courageuse des personnes. Celle qui m'a sauvé de ma noirceur. C'est notre histoire, à nous deux, celle que l'on partage secrètement. C'est une histoire drôle et triste à la fois. Une histoire désaccordée et brisée. Une histoire d'amour et de deux cœurs brisés à jamais. C'est notre histoire, la plus belle de toutes. C'est celle que je n'oublierai jamais, même dans la mort. Elle restera gravée dans mon âme, comme ton sourire et tes yeux bleus comme le ciel. C'est notre histoire, Marinette, et je l'écris pour toi. Peut-être en fait que je l'écris pour moi, pour m'enterrer avec les souvenirs que j'ai de toi. Peut-être que je l'écris aussi pour nous, pour réparer ce que nous n'avons pas terminé. Et elle ne le sera jamais, cette histoire. Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse comme dans les contes pour enfants. Mais c'est notre histoire, à toi et à moi. Alors je l'écris pour toi, pour moi, pour _nous_ , Marinette. Je l'écris pour que notre histoire perdure dans le temps et l'espace, comme l'amour que j'avais pour toi…

 _Comme toutes les fois où mon cœur s'est fait chavirer par ton sourire et par tes yeux remplis de liberté._

C'était un jour comme tous les autres jours. Comme tous les jours depuis les 3 dernières années. Le temps avait passé si vite, mais rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours Ladybug et Chat noir, les deux héros inséparables de Paris. Malgré la poussée de croissance des deux adolescents et leur passage à la vie adulte, ils étaient toujours les meilleurs partenaires. Chat noir continuait à flirter avec Ladybug et à lui raconter les plus horribles blagues qui puisse exister. Et Ladybug, pour sa part, continuait à rouler des yeux dès que Chat lui faisait des avances, riant un peu de ses mauvaises blagues (et de lui) au passage. Ils ne savaient pas encore leurs vraies identités, ni si un jour toute cette belle aventure allait se terminer. Or, il y avait une chose qui était claire entre eux ; Ils étaient plus que des simples partenaires, plus que des meilleurs amis, plus que des amoureux. Ils étaient des _âmes-sœurs_ , tout simplement. Et ça, personne n'aurait pu leur dire autrement, car c'est ce qu'ils ressentaient en se regardant simplement dans les yeux.

Marinette ne pouvait pas imaginer une plus belle vie que ça. « _C'est la belle vie_ », se disait-elle à ce moment-là. Et c'était vrai. Sauver Paris n'était pas le passe-temps le moins risqué, mais elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle avait une extraordinaire double-vie qui la gardait occupée. Elle avait des amis merveilleux. Elle avait une famille chaleureuse. Elle avait un partenaire en or qui l'a soutenait toujours. Elle avait un métier qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout. Elle avait une vie remplit d'amour et de moments inoubliables. Ces souvenirs contenaient entre autres les moments passés avec Chat noir, à patrouiller partout dans la ville de l'amour, à se battre contre les Akumas, à parler toute la nuit de mille et une chose. Elle ne pouvait imaginer une vie plus parfaite que ça.

En fait, oui, _elle pouvait_.

Elle aurait pu imaginer sa vie de couple avec Adrien Agreste, l'adolescent qu'elle a aimé pendant des années et des années.

Adrien et Chat étaient deux personnes qui étaient vraiment importantes pour elle et dont elle se souciait. Elle les aimait tous les deux, mais pas de la même façon bien entendu. Ils restaient tout de même deux âmes qu'elle chérissait dans son cœur. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle au final. Et elle était heureuse ainsi.

Marinette n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer son amour et au final, elle finit par essayer d'enfouir tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle se disait à chaque jour : « _Si Adrien n'était pas là, je serais tombé amoureuse de Chat._ » Adrien resta longtemps le premier dans son cœur, jusqu'au jour où le temps eut raison de la flamme qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle vivat ensuite sans penser à l'amour et nia ses sentiments pour Chat Noir.

Elle était heureuse ainsi au final, _tout simplement_.

Pour sa part, Adrien était toujours aussi follement amoureux de Ladybug. Il affectionnait sa Lady et lui donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Il lui remontait toujours le moral quand elle allait un peu moins bien. Il était toujours là pour elle, pour l'écouter et la faire rire. Il était le meilleur partenaire qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Et Ladybug était la meilleure partenaire pour lui. Même après 3 ans, son amour persistait et grandissait chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait. Son cœur faisait des bonds lorsque ses yeux croisaient les siens. Le seul mot qu'il avait sur la langue en la voyant était : « _Je t'aime._ » Et peu importe qui se cachait sous ce masque, il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur. Il l'aimait sans condition et son amour était pur. Mais Ladybug ne répondait que rarement à ses avances et ses compliments. Souvent, elle le repoussait en riant nerveusement. Souvent, il sentait son cœur se briser. Un jour il comprit enfin que c'était elle, c'était Ladybug et elle était comme cela. Il l'accepta et continua de l'aimer malgré tout.

Et Adrien avait un secret qu'il se permettait de garder pour lui. Il avait un petit faible pour quelqu'un d'autre que Ladybug. _Marinette_. Un de ses premières amies. Bien entendu, son cœur était pour sa Lady, mais Marinette le fit toujours tourner la tête. Elle était jolie, gentille, aimable, intelligente…Tout comme Ladybug ! Et souvent, dans la nuit, il espérait quelque part que Marinette soit Ladybug. « _Ce serait plus facile comme ça._ », se disait-il. Mais il n'en savait rien, car Ladybug ne voulait pas qu'ils se dévoilent leurs identités. Il respectait sa décision, en espérant qu'un jour elle change d'avis et qu'il puisse découvrir qui est l'amour de sa vie. Il était un homme maintenant. Il était capable de la protéger. Il voulait lui offrir une vie à ses côtés, la vie qu'elle méritait. Il voulait fonder une famille avec elle, la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. La famille idéale... Avec sa Lady. Il continua d'espérer encore et encore avec espoir qu'un jour son coeur s'ouvre à lui.

Tout était beau et pour le mieux. _Jusqu'au jour où leurs vies furent chamboulées…_

« _C-Chat…_ » affirma Ladybug avec un ton de surprise. Elle était sous le choc et fixait Adrien avec une expression de terreur.

 **Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.**

* * *

Voilà pour le moment !  
Merci d'en avoir fait la lecture !  
Prochain chapitre très très bientôt :3 !

And, I'll translate all my fic in English too for sure !

 _ **Merci ~  
**_  
(P.S: Oui, le prochain chapitre expliquera comment Marinette l'a découvert ;) Ne vous inquiéter pas eheh!)


	2. J'ai aimé deux fois

Désolé pour l'attente du deuxième chapitre ! Fin de session et beaucoup de travaux à faire !  
Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement.  
Merci pour les commentaires, j'espère que cette deuxième partie vous conviendra à tous !

* * *

" _J'irai jusqu'où tu m'aimes._ "  
 **CHAPITRE II** \- J'ai aimé deux fois.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'une âme-sœur ?_ »

« _C'est…C'est comme un ami, mais en mieux. C'est une personne qui te connais plus que n'importe qui. C'est l'autre partie de toi-même, la partie complémentaire au casse-tête de ta vie. C'est une personne qui te rend meilleur, qui te donne le pouvoir et la force de te rendre meilleur. C'est la personne qui t'acceptes comme tu es, avec tes défauts et tes erreurs, comme personne jamais ne le fera. C'est une personne à qui tu tiens plus que tout. Et peu importe à quel point vos chemins se séparent, vous finirez toujours par vous retrouver dans cette vie ou dans une autre._ »

Petite Marinette regardait sa mère avec des grands yeux éblouis par les belles paroles de celle-ci. À cet âge-là, c'était normal pour la fillette de vouloir en savoir plus sur la vie. Et aujourd'hui, la curiosité lui piquait de savoir plus à propos des âme-sœurs. Elle avait entendu le terme en classe rapidement, mais ne sachant pas trop ce que cela signifiait, elle en profita pour demander plus d'information à sa mère chérie.

« _Et est-ce que tout le monde a un âme-sœur ?_ » demanda la petite Dupain-Cheng. Elle voulait en savoir plus et plus sur le sujet.

« _Oui ! Bien entendu ! Tout le monde possède une âme-sœur._ » répondit madame Cheng, avec le sourire.

Sa petite fille était tout à l'écoute et semblait vraiment intriguée par tout cela. Madame Cheng savait qu'un jour, sa fillette allait aussi rencontrer son âme-sœur.

« _Est-ce que c'est certains que je vais rencontrer le mien ?_ » ajouta la petite.

« _Eh bien… Un jour ou l'autre, c'est certains oui !_ »

Marinette sourit à sa mère, toute heureuse d'apprendre qu'un jour, elle allait pouvoir voir son âme-sœur et apprendre à le connaitre. Elle rêvait déjà d'être ami avec cette personne et pouvoir partager des beaux moments avec celle-ci. Elle se demandait à quoi pouvait-il ressembler. Était-il un garçon avec des cheveux bruns ou blonds ? Avait-il des yeux bleus comme elle ? Était-il plus grand ou plus petit? Et son nom, elle voulait le savoir... Peut-être même que c'était une fille. Elle pourrait être sa meilleure amie pour toujours !

Elle avait hâte au futur pour rencontrer cette personne qui serait sa deuxième moitié…

« J'espère vraiment qu'il aime des croissants… »

* * *

C'est à cet instant qu'une voix résonna dans sa tête.

« _ATTENTION LADYBUG…!_ »

Elle fixait Chat pensivement en faisant tourner frénétiquement son yoyo. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils se battaient contre un Akuma. Marinette se retourna juste à temps pour éviter le coup de justesse. Chat sauta en sa direction d'un air apeuré. On voyait dans son regard qu'il avait craint pour la vie de sa coéquipière.

« _Ladybug… Tout va bien?_ », s'informa Chat d'un ton vraiment inquiet de l'état lunatique de sa lady.

Marinette passa sa main sur sa nuque en riant de malaise. Elle était vraiment dans ses pensées aujourd'hui et elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à garder sa concentration sur ce qu'il se passait et non pas sur son partenaire. _Pourquoi tout cela maintenant_ , se questionna-t-elle. Ce qui en était sûr, c'est qu'elle pourrait y laisser sa vie si elle ne fait pas plus attention.

« _O-oui ! Ahaha ! Je suis juste un peu déconcentré facilement aujourd'hui. J'ai surement juste besoin de repos._ » lui répondit l'héroïne, même si c'était un mensonge.

Chat n'avait pas trop l'air assuré de sa réponse.

« _Tu es certaines ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ma Lady !_ »

« _Je t'assure Chat ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire la discussion en ce moment !_ » affirma Marinette en fixant l'Akuma du coin des yeux. « _On a quelque chose de bien plus important à finir. Fais diversion !_ »

Chat acquiesça et sans plus tarder, il bondit d'un élan devant l'Akuma en brandissant son bâton.

« _C'est toi et moi maintenant, ha !_ » fit Chat et pointant l'Akuma de son arme et en souriant malicieusement comme il sait si bien le faire.

« **_Lucky Charm !_** » et un sac apparu dans les mains de Marinette. « _Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ça moi ?_ » se questionna à haute voix la jeune adulte.

« _Je crois que ce n'est pas trop le temps pour le shopping ma Lady !_ » lança Chat tout en continuant de distraire l'Akuma.

Ladybug roula des yeux au commentaire vraiment « _amusant_ » que Chat fit comme à son habitude. Au fil des années, Marinette s'habitua lentement aux blagues et commentaires ridicules de Chat. Au début, c'était plus qu'agaçant, mais après quelques mois, ça constituait maintenant sa routine. Et si Chat ne faisant pas un seul de ces commentaires durant une patrouille ou durant un combat, elle ne sentait pas que tout était complété. Même après autant d'années, elle prit plaisir à les entendre et pouvait même y répondre quelques fois pour alimenter la créativité de Chat. Celui-ci était loin d'être le meilleur des « _flirters_ », mais elle s'avoua un peu qu'elle fini par _craquer_ pour son attitude comique et taquin.

Pendant que Marinette pensait à un moyen d'utiliser ce sac pour battre l'Akuma, Chat faisait de son possible pour occuper celui-ci afin de laisser sa lady penser au meilleur plan. Mais l'Akuma était un peu plus rapide que Chat et voulant esquiver un coup, il se retrouva en plein contre le mur, accrochant ainsi le zipper de sa poche droite.

Et le bracelet de chance que Marinette lui avait offert revola au loin un peu plus loin, mais Chat ne le remarqua pas et continua de se battre contre l'Akuma.

Marinette vit tout de suite l'objet revoler au coin de ses yeux et cela attira son attention. S'approchant de l'objet en question, elle se figea en le prenant dans ses mains.

C'était le bracelet qu'elle avait offert à Adrien pour lui porter chance lorsqu'elle jouait aux jeux vidéo avec lui. Pourquoi était-il par terre, _ici_ ? Surtout qu'elle n'a pas vu Adrien dans les alentours et qu'il y a quelques secondes, l'objet ni était pas. Elle ne se questionna pas plus pour le moment et le rangea sur elle.

* * *

« **_Bye bye petit papillon !_** »

Enfin l'Akuma avait été purifié et libéré. Tout était revenu à la normal. Marinette était satisfaite de leur travail et Chat s'approcha de sa coéquipière pour la féliciter de leur bon travail.

« _Bien joué !_ » affirma Chat en tendant son poing habituel vers Ladybug.

Marinette était beaucoup trop préoccupée par sa trouvaille pour répondre à Chat et sortit à l'instant le bracelet qu'elle avait offert au garçon qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle le regarda d'un air songeur et le tendit doucement vers Chat.

« _J'ai trou-_ »

Elle ne put même pas dire un mot de plus que Chat lui vola des mains d'un air paniqué.

« **_Oh mon dieu !_** _Merci ma Lady ! Si je l'avais égaré, j'aurais été vraiment très triste !_ » Dit-il en regardant ensuite sa poche ouverte à cause de l'impact contre le mur. « _Je vais lui faire plus attention la prochaine fois._ »

On pouvait voir que Chat était vraiment reconnaissant du geste de Ladybug. Mais la réaction de Marinette était beaucoup plus _intéressante_ que celle de Chat.

Figée. Vraiment figée. Apeurée. Perdue. Incompréhensible. Et le cœur qui bat la chamade dans sa poitrine. Et sa tête qui ne comprend plus rien.

 _Marinette . exe has crashed. Please press restart or erase the memory._

Ça lui prit 5 secondes avant de se remettre de sa paralysie.

« _C-Chat…_ » fini-t-elle par dire en étant sous le _choc_ et en fixant… en fixant Chat.

 **Non.**

En fixant Adrien.

 **Chat était Adrien Agreste.**

 **Adrien Agreste était Chat.**

Et elle se moqua d'elle-même d'avoir tombé deux fois amoureuse du même gars.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !  
J'ai écris le chapitre tard dans la nuit, alors désolé pour les fautes. Je vais les corriger demain hihi !

 **Merci ~**

(La suite du choc de Marinette dans le prochain ;) ) **  
**


End file.
